The Rain: I Didn't Forget
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: i wish we were speaking to each other again...i have changed my view towards the rain...and you're the reason...BASED ON A TRUE STORY ET


**well, I'm back with another of my wacky fics. if you consider the entire story, it seems quite plotless and pointless. but, i assure you, you won't get bugged as i have used the most practical ways of describing the rain. if you want a detailed explanation how a city looks in the rain, you have to read this fic. also, these reflections of mine are PURELY original and I'm sure that all of you will feel that we have thought of this before, but never felt the need to put it down on paper!**

**this story is based on someone i know. she was the one who wanted me to write this fic. as i know this person as she happens to be a very good friend of mine, i was able to portray this idea effecively. she owns half of the credit to this story.**

**if you want a sequel, let**** me know. i'll consider writing 1, just for u guys. (hugs)**

**i just wanted to conclude by saying- FEED BACK VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm getting sick of writing this, but here goes) i own Nothing...except my words and my portrayal of my characters!**

**so, without further ado lets get on with it!**

* * *

**THE RAIN: I DIDN'T FORGET**

"Gomen nasai!" I yell as a car honks loudly. Skipping lightly, I break into a trot, tucking a long dark lock of hair behind my ear. I look behind me, shuddering to think what would have happened if the driver had been a split second late in applying the brakes.

I would have probably been de-no, I won't think of it. A lot has been in my mind lately, and death is not the least of my memories at the moment.

I snap out of my trance as a strong wind begins to blow. I scowl as another long strand of my hair drifts effortlessly in the wind and settles, (most irritably) on my cheek. 'Just the day to leave my hair undone,' I think, kicking a pebble and roughly shoving my hair aside.

I feel something brush against my leg. Startled, I squat down and observe the pesky intruder. My expression softens as I see a little kitten, mewing pitifully. I begin to stroke it and it purrs softly. A loud screech of tyres makes it start and it flees right into the swallowing darkness.

I stand up, blinking hard, trying in vain to stop the sudden wave of tears. As I see the cat vanishing, I swear- for a brief moment, I think I see a silhouette cloaked in a long dark cloak, which is billowing in the wind, complete with a long yellow staff and a slightly lopsided hat.

If only I had not been so foolish….

As I skip through the mass of people, I catch a myriad glimpse of what looks like an old man grumbling at the politicians; a woman complaining loudly about her troubles to a sympathetic neighbor; a child screeching for a lollipop; a teenage couple laughing, their hands entwined.

They left a bitter taste in my mouth. The teenage couple, obviously. The boy looked a lot like him and the girl, well, lets say- she was not different-looking from me. I tear my eyes way from the sickening sight…don't get me wrong- I ain't weird or anything, but right now, I want to see anything except people hugging or kissing.

Cut it out. The boy looks totally different- I mean, he has BLONDE hair for Pete's sake! And the girl- she is a brunette! Why do I keep searching for him in every little thing around me? No matter how much I reprimand or taunt myself, a teensy weensy something always pops up with a sign bearing his name! Come on- am I those kind of girls who just dream about guys all day instead of using their brains for the betterment of mankind?

Okay- that was cheesy, but it's true. That's how the average girl thinks, right? Of course, it's not abnormal to think about guys (better that girls, please!) but it is nerve-popping too.

And I'm anything but average.

(That cheered me up!)

As I push and wade through the enormous crowd, I catch sight of something utterly heavenly: Dervish and Banges- my most favorite bakery in the world. Even though my slight frame does not give even a slight indication about my secret fetish, I am a born chocoholic.

I step into a large room, welcoming the refreshing waft of cakes and the cheery yellow light that flooded the room. A plump smiling woman hands me my usual: Devil's Delight and I place some silver on the shiny counter and start to step out. However, as I ceremoniously remove the strands of hair that have got entangled in my wrist watch, wincing painfully, I catch sight of a dismaying sight.

**Rain.**

Did I ever mention that I practically hate this 4 letter word which begins with R? To poets and authors- the rain is a source of great beauty, blah, blah, blah, blah…………

But you can't still deny the fact that the first thing that comes to your mind after witnessing this Rain (shudders) is a hurricane of tears.

The rain- it's terrible. I mean, it has taken away so much from me. When I was little, there was so much rain and I thought god is crying. But my mother used to say, "God isn't crying, honey. God is saying thank you for the offerings we give him."

Yeah, right. I mean, if your father is counted as an offering, you won't be very happy, would you?

My dad, he was very young at the time. Once when there was a downpour like this, he had to go out and search Toto, my puppy. But he never returned.

Two days later, we found his body. It had to be fished out from a manhole. I can still remember the horrific sight.

"Miss, may I offer you an umbrella?" asks the shopkeeper.

"No, I live just around the corner. I'll be fine. Thank you," I hear myself mumbling as I step into the silvery sleet.

Within minutes, I am soaked and chilled to the bone. My jeans look like the pants usually jinn wear: all flamboyant at the bottom.

My t-shirt sticks to my torso. My hair is a mess. Ooh! What a day!

As a tiny rain drop falls on my lips, I shudder and gasp as I think of the day when:

"_Ha! Ha! Ha!" roared Li and Sakura fought back a smile with great difficulty, as HE did an accurate imitation of how I squeal and exclaim over Sakura's 'kawaii' antics._

_I laughed in the beginning, but started scowling as the 'joke' went on and on. We were always like this: teasing, annoying, competing and in my case- secretly loving each other. _

_But today, there was something hostile in the way he looked at me._

_As a freshman laughed, I felt my blood boiling. Flinging aside my lunch box, much to my friends' bewilderment and my own amazement, I yelled, "That's enough!"_

_He suddenly stopped and looked at me, astonishment evident in his blue eyes. There was an unnatural hush among my friends. It was common knowledge that the two of us rarely, or rather, never fought._

"_What savage pleasure do you get by annoying me?" I asked. I couldn't believe it; I was close to tears. Even though he was always teasing me and annoying me, a part of me always hurt. Is this what he really thinks I am?_

_He listened quietly. For a change._

"_Would you stop imitating me? If there is someone you want to imitate, try Riyo Mori- Your girlfriend," I blurted. _

_An agonized fan girl fainted at the very thought of her heartthrob going out with the school slut. Jokes aside, let's proceed._

_Now that made him angry. He advanced closer and whispered, barely audible, "I don't like Mori. I like someone else."_

_And me, in spite of my folly, I managed to laugh nervously and say, "Really? Who is it?"_

_And then I saw the blink-and-you-miss confused look in his eyes. Was it confusion or was it guilt? Either ways, I could never find out as the next moment, he turned his back on me and said, "__**You disgust me**__."_

Ever since, we haven't spoken to each other. For me, its guilt- for him, its disgust. Why do I mess things up? We weren't close, even back in elementary, but he was the only one who could understand what I was going through when Sakura and Syaoran got together. We had become friends last year. It is said that like charges repel, opposites attract, but in my case, it's different. We are so similar in everything we do. Both of us have dark hair, pale skin, both of us love annoying Sakura and Syaoran ad infinitum, both of us actually really, really hated the-

**Rain.**

Even though I hate it so much, I can imagine why it's so beautiful. It's beautiful in an evil way.

A tiny rain drop falls on my already wet nose. I rub it gently and touch my drenched lips. I suddenly notice the disarray around me- people are scurrying towards the nearest shelters and I am getting weird looks from everyone around me. I give a damn.

I head to my final destination eagerly.

There is Seijyo supermarket. Now for my oranges!

Last night, while going through the stack of newspapers, I realized that there is a sale on the oranges! I mean, if you buy one crate, you'll get another crate free? That offer wouldn't come again in another millennia!

Picking up a crate of oranges, I walk to the salesman and say, "this one. There's a sale right?"

The salesman smiles brightly and replies, "What sale, madam?"

"The sale that says buy 1, get 1 free?" I snap irritably, eager to get out of the cold.

The salesman gives a short bark of laughter and says, "Ohoho, madam! Seems like you have jumbled up your calendar! Today's the 12th of June, and not the 13th!"

I mumble something, mortified. I can feel the heat rising to my face.

There I go again. Making the public think I am a nut or something.

As I fumble for some change (I had to take the oranges, it was not polite) I suddenly remember…

The 12th of June. His birthday!

"Excuse me, did you say today is the twelfth of June?" I ask, just to make sure.

The salesman nods and smiles.

I turn back and slowly trudge on.

Now that I'm not speaking to him or anything, it doesn't matter if I don't wish him.

But I know that it won't give me a goodnight's sleep if I don't wish him.

He won't care, but I do.

This day will always remain special to me.

Always.

It's because today, the person who I always will cherish was born.

The rain brings about reformation is a true story. I realize this as I look at the world before me. Gauzy neon lights screaming out the names of various in-vogue brands look oddly hazy through the silvery sleet. Their reflection in the murky puddles projects a city, identical in every detail to the former, in the depths of the earth.

It exists like Atlantis: unknown and forgotten.

Hues of orange, red and green seem brighter and I feel as though I have swapped my sight for a rattlesnake's vision. I rub my eyes to erase the whirls that are forming before them.

Who cares if I am alone?

Who cares if I catch a cold?

Who cares if I never return home?

I'm going to drown myself in this sleet.

After what I have done, even dying is unforgivable.

I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve-

Him.

There he was, as plain as the day, dressed in white shirt black pants. He clutched a big blue umbrella in his right hand.

He also had a large heavy bag slug over his shoulder.

Probably returning home from the library.

We used to study together. A long time ago.

I watch him quietly, his figure emanating a milky glow in the darkness.

He carefully wades through the muck, his head bent. The flickering streetlight makes him catch sight of me.

I feel a sudden pang of nervousness as his eyes widen in recognition and his mouth drops open slightly.

Tentatively, as if to make sure, he crosses the street and says, "Daidouji-san?"

I stare at him through the greasy black curtains that framed my face. Words fail me as I stare into those cerulean eyes.

After around 15 seconds of gaping, I manage to mutter, "Hiiragizawa-san."

"What are you doing here?"

Silence. I'm already lost in his eyes.

"You shouldn't get wet. You'll catch a cold," he says carefully, anxiously scrutinizing my inscrutable face.

I fight back a teary smile. Even though we had sworn never to speak to each other again, I was happy to see that he still cared about me. Millions of people would say this, but hearing this simple sentence from him makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

He draws closer so that the enormous canopy of his umbrella hangs over my head as well.

"I'll walk you home," he says gently.

I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me short by saying, "it's a statement, not a request, Daidouji-san. Besides, getting pneumonia a day before the tests isn't advisable."

Even though there is a certain ring of malice in his voice, the caring can't be disguised.

I allow myself to drift away.

An uncomfortable silence prevails as we walk. I want to tell him that I still want to be friends and miss him terribly, but sometimes when you drift away from someone, its hard to tell them how much you care.

In a vain attempt to make conversation, he says, "so, how are you, Daidouji-san?"

How are you? We haven't spoken to each other in weeks, haven't worked together on our science project as we aren't speaking to each other, made our friends worried an annoyed, made our parents and guardians worry, made our teachers think we are off our heads and now all he can say is- how are you?

He must have seen the homicidal look on my face as he suddenly became quiet.

My anger subsided as I thought of the tantalizing thought yet again- should I should I not wish him? A part of me wants to as I like him so much; another part says that I will end up embarrassing myself. Besides, will he accept my wishes in a kind manner? Or will he gape at me open-mouthed?

I look up and receive a jolt of surprise. The stars-they are so close. Blinking, I realize that they are just the many rain drops fallen on the umbrella glowing iridescent in the yellow street light. I smile gently. I love the stars. They are so beautiful. They continue to shine as they know someone, somewhere, will watch them.

He relaxes visibly as he sees my smile.

"So…um…the rain- it's nice, right?" he asks uncertainly. I raise my eyebrows. Since when did he start liking the rain? It seems sort of unreal to me.

"I haven't forgotten you don't like the rain. But you know what Daidouji-san, the rain….its not bad as though we used to think it is," he continues, smiling in his usual enigmatic way. I fail to understand. He continues, with a flourish, "It brings life to a manner of all creatures. It quenches the thirst of the parched earth; saves us from droughts; provides us with water- which is indispensable for life and gives the black clouds something to look forward too. I think, because of its so many merits, we may have to over look the fact that it's like tears."

I listen to him, spellbound. It's those words I fell for and those soulful eyes. Everything he says is so refined. A fresh wave of tears comes over me. How I wish I could just let bygones be bygones and be friends with him.

But my pride won't let me.

To his immense surprise, I nod and smile and reply, "I can finally see things your way, Hiiragizawa-kun."

We have reached my mansion. As we reach the surveillance gates, a guard swiftly approaches and says, "Miss Daidouji, are you alright? We have looked everywhere. Daidouji-sama is very worried."

I look at the guard and say, "I'm sorry. I'll be there soon." He nods understandingly and runs back.

I turn around and say, "Um….well, thank you for walking me home."

He smiles and says, "It's alright. Do well in your tests, Daidouji-san."

"And you," I say, nodding. As he turns to go, I catch sight of the disheartened look on his face.

And without thinking what I was about to do, I say, "Hiiragizawa-san?"

He turns around, questioningly. "Yes? What is it?" he asks, puzzled. I fight the steady blush staining my cheeks and mutter, "today, the 12th of June. It's your birthday. Happy birthday."

He looks at me, surprised. Smiling, he replies, teasingly, "I know it's my birthday today, Daidouji-san."

I frown, annoyed. There he goes, making fun of me again.

But his next sentence caught me off guard.

"I'm glad you wished me. It means a lot to me. Thank you."

As he prepares to leave, I yell, grinning, "See Hiiragizawa-kun- I didn't forget!"

He blushes and I am sure he is thinking, "How did she know?"

The rain, even though I don't adore it, but now, I think I do like it. It is because of you, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

I** didn't forget and I promise, I'll never forget.**

* * *

**so, like it? tell me if you did! just think, if you think you have written a good fic and you don't get any reviews, won't u be heartbroken? with that lil thoughfulness, press the tiny purple button and spend 5 mins of ur life trying to tell someone u care.**

**aishiteru, everyone! MSB.**


End file.
